


赞美诗

by shizuha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuha/pseuds/shizuha
Summary: •维克托x勇利无差•GPF后，全日全俄圣诞节期间同时举行的私设（参考现实15-16赛季）•全日的男子FS比全俄早结束的私设•其余大量私设注意
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	赞美诗

“……勇利？你在听吗？勇利！”  
非常熟悉的，却因为出现的场合不太一样反倒让人觉得有些陌生的声音，遥遥呼唤着他的名字。  
“勇利！听人说话啊！——”  
“……啊，哦！嗯。”  
做准备运动做到走神也是有点尴尬。胜生勇利收回了在墙壁上压了太久而有些酸软的手臂，转向身边挂着双人份入场证的美奈子——后者正以毫不掩饰的担心表情看着他：“下一个就到你了哦？”  
“嗯，好的。”  
他幼年时期的芭蕾舞老师定定审视他脸上的表情，像是想从他双眼乃至嘴角的弧度挖出什么接下来会不会自爆的蛛丝马迹似的，大概因为也是第一次进到后台客串教练角色，她看起来比他还更紧张一些：“没关系吗？那个，只是全日选手权而已，勇利只要正常发挥就没问题了，就当成是平时训练……”  
“美奈子老师你太紧张了喔？”胜生勇利忍不住笑起来，拍着她的肩膀，将她推向往冰场的方向，“走吧走吧——”  
被半推半抱着转身的瞬间美奈子下意识侧过脸，勇利搭在她肩上的手戴着连体演出服的半指手套，无名指上金色的素戒熠熠生辉。  
她早已不止一次见到这枚戒指，从GPF赛前的男单聚会到yuri on ice最后的结束动作，到它在聚光灯下映衬着银牌和花束的样子，再到它与它的另一半一起闪耀在十指相扣的双手之上，接受全世界形形色色目光注视的时刻——  
明明只是不到一周的光景，而她曾经的学生如今用戴着它的手挽起帷幕，站在赛场旁抬起头的姿态，却已经远远不同于从前了。  
“第二组第五位出场，长谷津代表，胜生勇利——”  
全国男子花滑ACE的名字被念出，场馆内随之卷起山呼海啸一般热烈的掌声和欢呼；美奈子站在场边注视着这一切，眼前的一切与一年前的过往看似接近却又已经相差太远，而她反倒在那样的呼声中迅速平静下来，甚至没有去想如果维克托——勇利的教练、对手、爱人——此刻站在这里的话会跟他说些什么，因为脱去运动外套的青年已经滑入了冰场，转个弯停在她面前，与她用力握了握手。  
“我去了。”  
她熟悉的那双棕褐色眼睛里，没有一年前故作镇定的忐忑躲闪，也没有太多锋锐的斗志，却流动着沉静从容的光彩。  
她忽然就想起来了。  
这绝不是这赛季他第一次在没有维克托在场的情况下战斗，早在半个月前的俄罗斯，胜生勇利已经怀抱着维克托•尼基弗洛夫给予他的一切，独自站立在四面楚歌的冰场之上了。  
限定时间到，掌声沉寂，四下无声。  
站定的胜生勇利在所有镜头面前微微低头，亲吻了右手无名指上的戒指。  
与此同时，相隔6小时时差与九千公里，俄罗斯，莫斯科，俄罗斯全国花样滑冰锦标赛，男子短节目第一组。  
休赛八个月后正式回归冰场的维克托•尼基弗洛夫伴着前奏抬起右手，双唇在经过面前的指环上印下一吻，在全场各种情绪交杂的惊呼声中扬着温柔又自得的微笑，开始了新赛季短节目的第一个旋转。

他们已经分开十一天零二十个小时了。  
用维克托•尼基弗洛夫的话来讲，“活了这么多年异地恋还是第一次呢，啊全俄什么时候才比完啦全日我还要飞回去啊！那天表演滑完了说起我生日那天刚好全日FS勇利还说要把yuri on ice再送给我一次呢！”  
“你生日那天也是全俄FS好吗！”暴躁的金发少年愤怒打断明枪易挡暗箭难防的秀恩爱发狗粮，“有本事你全俄FS别比了！滚去日本陪你的胜生勇利啊！你他妈哪年生日不是在比赛啊别装健忘好吗！”  
“啊那个……”老谋深算的老将技高一筹地摆出困惑表情，“十五岁之前我每年生日都是晚宴跟表演滑啊？虽然因为每年都是金牌所以都要最后出场表演两个节目呢哈哈哈……”  
“全俄罗斯谁他妈不知道你金牌多！”十几年间维克托•尼基弗洛夫的大小赛事各种第一足够拿去给马卡钦当飞碟扔着玩十天半个月还不带重样的，伴随着前世界冠军响彻冰场的爽朗笑声，尤里•普利赛提的叫骂几乎能将顶棚整个掀起：“老爷爷就有点自知之明啊这次全俄看我把你的总分记录一起破掉！”  
“好啊我最喜欢这种了！”  
“尤里绕冰场3步跳十圈！”雅科夫的怒吼犹如席卷西伯利亚平原的狂野寒风，“还有维恰！既然回来了就好好训练别给我垫底！全俄上不了领奖台就给我退役！别他妈给老子丢脸！”  
“那怎么可能，”雅科夫充满战斗民族风格的激励也许会吓到胜生勇利却完全不可能打动与之相处十几年的维克托，尤里眼睁睁看着自家师兄笑得超灿烂地抬起右手，以一个近乎炫耀的动作撩了下刘海，指间金色的戒指铮然亮瞎所有人的狗眼，然后流畅地一个旋转滑开去，“我已经跟勇利说好了，全日本大赛之后勇利就会过来俄罗斯跟我一起训练了喔！”  
刚刚绕场跳过一周半的尤里痛苦地捂住了眼睛。  
妈的这儿没法呆了！

妈的，这儿也没法呆了！  
冷眼旁观着刚结束短节目下场便迫不及待拿手机刷起新闻的维克托——后者正专心致志阅读全日花滑锦标赛的报道根本没发现自己在边看边傻笑——的尤里，再次痛苦地捂住了眼睛。  
休赛一年后的第一场正式赛事，俄罗斯全国花样滑冰锦标赛男单短节目all clean，得分总排名第一，维克托•尼基弗洛夫。  
与之遥遥呼应的是新闻速报里的另一条赛果，全日本花样滑冰锦标赛男单短节目all clean，得分总排名第一，胜生勇利。  
“希望大家能喜欢我今天的SP表演，”视频里的日本男单王牌选手却没表现出太多激动乃至喜悦的情绪，只是平静地微笑着，好像根本没经历过一年前上一届赛事给他带来的无尽诘难与不堪，“接下来的FS我会继续努力。”  
闪光灯频频照亮他的脸，胜生勇利握着话筒的右手指间金光熠熠。  
尤里•普利赛提现在就想把屁股下面的板凳抄起来扔到维克托的手机屏幕上去。  
现在。立刻。马上。  
所以他慢了不止一拍才留意到维克托的神色。  
那是一个堪称悲伤的柔软表情，低垂着的湛蓝色双眼像是月光下落入无尽星辰的海，有那么一瞬间尤里觉得那双眼睛湿润得几乎要滴下水珠——  
“……喂，维克托？”  
“嗯？”后者笑眯眯地抬头看他一眼，尤里愤愤撇嘴踢开休息室的门走出去。  
维克托上扬的嘴角在目送师弟甩上门之后慢慢放平。  
他并没有多失落亦或是难过，只是无论熟悉的曲名还是屏幕另一端爱人的笑容，都让他回想起一个多星期前的大奖赛决赛。  
那可能是他将近三十年的人生中，盛载了最多爱和喜悦，也凝聚了最多伤感、挣扎、执念和不舍的四个日夜——  
“维克托就不用在意我了，我……”  
“自己打算引退，然后要我继续竞技，这种话真亏你说得出口啊！——”  
他许久不曾对人疾言厉色过，上一次还是中国站FS前勇利紧张的时候——然而如果上次姑且算是刻意加重语气的话，这次却真的是难得一见地失控了。  
光从勇利一瞬间惊慌的神情都能看出他落在对方肩膀上的手用了多大力道，他却丝毫顾不上这些，甚至不理会泪水砸下去打湿勇利的眼镜和脸颊，只是俯身下去，重重啃咬上那双颤抖着的、不知所措的嘴唇。  
为什么要这么说？为什么能这么说？  
我那么希望你能走得更远一些，你把自己拜托给我的时候，我甚至考虑过要不要就此退役陪在你身边——  
你牺牲自己为我着想的时候，又有没有考虑过我的感受？  
他们有过数不清次数的接吻，从长谷津冰场栏杆边到全世界聚光灯之下，却从未有一次带有如这次一般激烈而悲伤的意味——他近乎愤怒地用牙齿攫住勇利的唇舌，嘴角刺痛，也听见他的男孩闷哼的声音；他长驱直入地撬开对方不设防备的牙关，而胜生勇利在一瞬间的僵硬之后非但没有推开他，反倒变本加厉地递出舌尖纠缠住他，作为超出他想象值以上的回应。  
他不知道这个漫长难耐的吻持续了多久，待到唇瓣分开时他们如同谁都无法战胜谁的角斗士一样喘息着对视，他脸上的泪痕还没干透，而勇利双眼泛红，毫不退让地直视着他，里面同样闪动着泪光。  
明明那么不舍得，却还是那样坚持着，想要放开与他相牵的手。  
放在平时这大概便是某些事情开始的前兆，然而他的男孩还有一场总决赛自由滑在等着他——  
“不早了，勇利早点睡吧。”两厢沉默许久之后他先一步退开，打算冲个澡冷静一下大脑，勇利却像是一眼便看出他想干什么一样拉住他的手：“别洗冷水，现在是冬天会着凉。”  
他的男孩在微弱的台灯光线下仰起脸看向他，眼底的固执和疲倦还没散去，“等自由滑结束……我们再决定这个吧。”  
维克托默不作声地看着他。  
“我不会宣布退役的——在跟你商量好之前……”  
“嗯。”他没有否决这个只能算是权宜之计的提议，俯下身安抚地亲吻了勇利的额头和眼角。  
至少——很好，很好，勇利不会下了冰场就把这件事告诉全世界。  
从听到宣告终结的话语那一刻开始就高悬在喉咙里疯狂跳动的心脏总算系上了脆弱的稻草，勉勉强强地，终于暂且安分地待在他的胸腔里了。  
勇利的愿望是他无论如何也想帮助他实现的，而与此同时，他也不想无视自己的愿望。  
不要离开，陪伴在我身边——

“后来？”  
刚刚结束FS前最后一次公开练习的胜生勇利靠在冰场围栏上捧着水瓶， “后来就没有了啊。”  
“怎么可能——”美奈子表示不相信，“维克托肯定不愿意让你就这么退役啊！”  
“他当然是不愿意的……不愿意看到我退役，更不愿意我为了让他重返竞技而退役——倒不如说，其实那天晚上之前他都不知道我打算这届GPF后退役的。”  
前一晚争执到深夜的结果是两个人睡醒时精神都好不到哪里去，虽然准时在公开练习前起来了，然而无论是他被咬破的嘴角还是维克托明显红肿的双眼都不适合摆到全球媒体的镜头面前；于是他们一整天连房门都没出，他开着音乐默默做原地动作练习，而维克托边热敷双眼边跟随着音乐节拍，有一搭没一搭地做着微调和嘱咐。  
他们都心照不宣地没有提及昨晚发生的事情，只是平静地，像是每次赛事前一样，按部就班确认着最后的细节，也不动声色地等待着最终决定一切的时刻来临——  
“不过GPF的yuri on ice真的感动了所有人哦！很多人就为了今天能亲眼看一次你的yuri on ice特地赶到现场来。”美奈子回想起赛前的观众采访，GPF一役她的学生收获了宝贵的银牌，由于国内有能力登上世界舞台的男单只有他一人，今日男子FS到场的可以说绝大部分都是他的粉丝；而她身旁刚结束赛前热身的这位一如既往地完全没留意到这种变化——抑或是十数年如一日心里装的依然只有花滑和维克托，胜生勇利边往通道里走边啪嗒啪嗒刷ins，大概是看到了什么，语气里都带上了轻快的笑意：“啊，全俄的男单sp结束了——果然是维克托第一呢……”  
“毕竟是‘那个’维克托嘛，指导你的时候训练量完全没落下吧？”别说没落下也许还比以前增加了，毕竟指导的是勇利这种体力值逆天的选手，美奈子表示一点都不奇怪而且完全不想无缘无故又被秀一脸恩爱，“尤里奥呢？”  
“好像是第二，4T step out现在跟维克托差十几分。”  
“那FS要奋起直追了吧？”  
“嗯。”勇利顿了顿，像是想到了什么，有点不好意思地笑起来，美奈子莫名其妙觉得他的笑容看上去有点欠揍，“不过要反超的话可能会有点难度啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为维克托这次的FS是伴我身边不要离开。”她的学生脸泛微红地挠着头，手上的戒指闪得她眼晕，“TES不用担心，PCS的话……估计会比去年世锦赛高出很多喔？”  
“你们够了啊！”美奈子不能再忍，好不容易控制住自己没一手拧上胜生勇利妆容完美的脸，“上星期也是！别告诉我那个双人滑是你的主意！”  
狗眼都要瞎了再搞事现在就让你因伤退赛！  
“怎、怎么可能——”她的学生飞快地耳朵充血到脖子根，好像当时场上跟维克托极尽亲昵的不是他一样，“我只是跟他确认了一下表演滑的曲目而已……”  
以及收拾东西的时候拿着gala的考斯腾说了句配饰换成金色的感觉跟你原来那件更像了。  
然后就得到了自家教练比自己还兴奋好几倍的回应。  
“好啊勇利！这次我们上去双人滑吧！”  
“诶诶诶诶诶？！”  
“又不是没跳过不是吗？”他银发的恋人歪着头朝他眨眨眼，一脸计划通的表情让他难以相信这是对方一时兴起的提议，“我那套演出服也带过来了哦！”   
“可是那次只是随便跳跳……”  
“欸勇利那时候可是熟练得让我怀疑以前你是不是练过双人？”  
“我没有练过啦——话说这个是重点吗！动作呢？还有主办那边呢？！”  
“这些问题就不需要勇利去担心了，过来先听听这个，这首歌当初还做了二重唱版本的喔——”

双人滑当然是跳过的。  
胜生勇利的采访视频接近尾声，镜头里他的学生正在面对最后的提问：“这次大赛你的教练因为赛程冲突的关系没能陪同你比赛，有什么话是你想对他说的吗？”  
“嗯……”从今年GPF开始接受采访总算不那么缩手缩脚的日本王牌有点踌躇，羞涩地笑起来，无意识抓了抓被发胶固定的刘海，几缕发丝随着手指抽离的动作散下来，好一会儿才终于下定决心一样直视镜头，没头没脑说了句：“等着我。”  
“呃这是……什么意思呢？”  
胜生选手笑得更羞涩了，大概是害羞到了一定程度，维克托注意到他整个人都在不明显地往后缩，像是随时准备一头钻进背后的墙壁逃走的小动物，“他明白的。”  
——“维克托就专心准备全国大赛好了，我会照顾好自己的。不过全日选手权的FS，一定要看哦！”  
半个月前他们在巴塞罗那机场出发厅里拥抱道别，胜生勇利从他怀抱里抬起头，用亮晶晶的双眼一眨不眨地看着他。  
“我会把这次的yuri on ice当做生日礼物送给你！”  
“呜哇，我很期待喔！”他低下头去亲亲他覆盖着柔软刘海的额头，“那我要把复出的第一次FS送给勇利当回礼吗？”  
“不是啦，这是我给你的回礼才对……”嘴唇落在皮肤上时勇利有点局促地眯了眯眼，却红着脸接下去，“我生日那天的回礼。”  
屏幕里视频的最后画面定格在他的男孩含着笑意的湿润眼神上，维克托垂下眼帘，微笑着换了只手托着腮。  
无论是他还是勇利，大半的人生都与花滑息息相关，用冰面上的每一抬手一投足，乃至每一个旋转跳跃来表达心里的所思所想，大概会比切切爱语更甜蜜轻柔，也比交颈厮磨更缠绵无间——  
勇利生日时候他们刚结束俄罗斯站的比赛，随即便投入到GPF前最后的训练之中，即使这是长谷津出身的日本王牌五年以来在家过的唯一一个生日；白天的训练没有任何不同，而胜生一家加上西郡一家，再加上美奈子和他，其乐融融地围在一起吃顿晚饭就算是简单的庆祝了。  
事情原本的走向是这样的。  
如果众人散去后几杯黄汤下肚的勇利没被同样三分醉意的他一时兴起拽出去夜跑、还一路跑到冰上城堡的话。  
“喂维克托！喝了酒就别上冰啦啊啊啊会摔的啊！”  
“怎么会——”日本的清酒灌不醉斯拉夫人，却足够让奔三的毛子变得足够任性和随心所欲，他点开一个音频，把手机放在冰场围栏上，自己甩开外套滑向冰场中间：“看着哦，这是送给勇利的！”  
“诶？什么啊……”正在场边压一字马的勇利疑惑的应答混合着冰刀划过冰面的流畅声响，他在旋律响起的同时接上抬头的动作，然后场边传来的话音在歌者唱出第一句歌词时戛然而止。  
勇利模仿过的节目，成为他们相识契机的节目，他曾经练习过无数次，却都无法让自己满意的节目。  
我听见来自远方的哭声——  
手抚过侧脸，旋转，缓慢滑行，半跪，举手拧身。  
没有昂贵的演出服，没有耀眼的灯光，也没有打理完美的外表和华丽撩人的表演动作；只有头发在一通乱跑之后被夜风吹得乱糟糟、萦绕着未散尽的酒气和烟草味的俄罗斯男人，包裹在深色T恤里的修长肢体，在铺满洁白冰面的明亮月色里，以截然不同于任何一次赛事的安静和轻柔，美丽地一点点舒展开来。  
“维！……”  
4Lz一个踉跄单手触地的瞬间他好像听到了勇利的惊呼，那惊呼声却像是被扼住喉咙一样强行中断；而他并未停下来，甚至在旋转滑行里朝场边投去一笑，然后接上一个无可挑剔的4F。  
如果我可以遇见你，从希望中将诞生出永恒——  
短暂的停顿驻足，仰头凝望，上抬的手掌如同想拢住指间漏下的星光，却仿如不敢触碰一样卑微地收回，片刻踌躇之后终究还是万般不甘心似的，旋身追逐着那灼目的光芒而去。  
冰场里一盏灯都没有开，而月光穿过巨大玻璃窗，尽数落入勇利睁得大大的、熠熠发光的双眼。  
他很难去描述那是怎么样的眼神——大概是震惊和欢喜的，却又不仅仅是欢喜；他的男孩并没有哭，然而簌簌颤动的睫毛和眼瞳让他看上去像是随时都要哭出来。  
那下定决心做什么时总会略略扬起的眉梢此刻柔软地放平，些微向下垂落，于是本来该直率单纯地充满喜悦的双眼里光芒似乎收敛了一些，随之掺杂进转瞬即逝的暗淡和不舍。  
他无暇去思考勇利的异样是否只是他的错觉，然而那一瞬间内心深处无法名状的痛楚叠加上旋律的最高潮，应和着紧凑的接续步接踵而来。  
伴我身边，不要离开，我害怕失去你——  
是莫斯科分别之夜机窗外纷飞的大雪，是曲终之时他的选手滴落冰面的汗水与泪水，是无法逾越冰冷屏幕与九千公里的触摸和亲吻，是两天两夜辗转反复之后，终于尘埃落定在怀里的渴求与想念——  
伸展的双臂与敞开的怀抱都不再带有迟疑，如同已经准备好迎接从天而降的、看不见的爱人；进度条早已过半，许久没这么密集运动过的身体无法自抑地叫嚣着疲劳，连带三周勾手跳的落冰也不那么干净，然而他完全没在意这个，冰刀触冰的瞬间已经偏转开去，利落地接上下一个旋转。  
跳跃从不降周大概源自冰上帝王的自尊和骄傲，动作和演技即使不过脑子也能发挥得恰到好处，然而无论是一时兴起还是蓄谋已久，他想让胜生勇利看到的都绝不是这些流于表面的东西。  
Step out两个，over turn一个，基础分不堪入目，GOE肯定也惨不忍睹……  
然而这却是一年又八个月，无数次练习和比赛以来，这套他亲自编组的动作首次与他产生从内到外的激烈共鸣。  
我们的心跳，正合而为一——  
3S着冰，他加速滑向场边伸出手去，朝向此刻唯一一个他注视着的、也是唯一一个注视着他的身影——  
他的眼中倒映着勇利，勇利眼中倒映着他。  
单手划过弧线，双手自胸前展开，再度展开，滑行后退。  
胜生勇利不可置信地红着眼眶跟他对视，突然像是下了什么决心，一脚踏上冰面，紧接着整个人向他扑了过来。  
“喂喂勇利！”  
还没来得及收回的双手被握住，原本被缓慢拉大的距离瞬间缩减到零，他的学生借着冲力一头扎进他怀里，而他毫不犹豫地收紧手臂把人紧紧抱住。  
胸膛贴胸膛大腿贴大腿，呼吸紧贴着呼吸，一颗心紧贴着另一颗心。  
他还不知道勇利在想什么，他也不知道勇利有多少还瞒着他的东西——不过体温与体温相互贴合的刹那他还是松了口气，觉得这些问题大概都可以先往后放一放。  
他想让他知道的东西、他想让他看到的东西，应该都已经好好传递到了。  
“……勇利？”在冰面上抱了好一会他才勉强回过神来，尽管还在不由自主地大口喘息，心脏也像是要蹦出喉咙一样疯狂跳动——高兴吗惊喜吗有像你一样好吗听到我想说的话了吗——雪花一样乱七八糟的问题在脑子里飞快转了几个来回，最后汇聚变成一句风马牛不相及的轻飘飘的嘟囔，“我还没跳完呢？”  
话刚一出口他就感觉怀里的躯体用力绷紧了。  
“你——”勇利试图推开他，力道不大却显然忘了自己在冰上，他不得不更加使劲地抓住了他的手臂以免滑倒——勇利的眼睛看起来比刚才更红了，嘴唇无意义地开合了几次才终于发出声音，“你——你喝了那么多酒——我多怕你摔倒！你——”  
他在担心我，我表演了大半首歌，而他一直在担心我受伤——  
“没有多少。”这个认知一进入大脑就让他奇异地放松了下来，甚至完全把一分钟前那些糟糕的跳跃抛到了脑后，他用惯有的轻快语气笑着说道，鬼使神差地凑上去亲亲24岁寿星的侧脸，“八瓶，或者九瓶？我是俄罗斯人，你知道的——”  
“所以？”胜生勇利也笑起来，却坚持作出类似赌气的表情看着他，“喝不醉的俄罗斯人不准备对这首单曲循环的歌做点什么吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
大概是久违的酒精上头，他忽然间真的想做点什么了，于是又一次用力把勇利拉近自己，一手扶上了他的腰。  
“比如来个托举？勇利喜欢我托哪里？”  
“诶——喂喂喂维克托！！……”  
无比熟悉的旋律在空旷的冰场里重复了一遍又一遍，他们的身影被月光拉长投映在冰面上，相互追逐着，有时只是单纯的滑动与注视，目光安静又轻柔地彼此交缠，有时又像是心有所感一样急遽地相互贴近，将身体嵌入对方的怀抱。他牵着勇利的手，勇利略微仰头时脸颊贴着他的肩窝，温热蓬勃的躯体也紧贴着他的——燕式步滑过大半冰场后他握紧他精瘦结实的腰——勇利被凌空托起转了270度再轻轻放下来，握着他的手臂从他腋下穿过，然后换他愉快地顺从着勇利的引导张开双臂。  
勇利身上同样有轻微的酒精气味散发出来，而那穿越了黑夜冰场与白色月光的双眼灼灼地直视着他，与他们上一次共舞时候那么相似却又完全不同——那时候他喝得烂醉的男孩毫不掩饰地从里到外展露着每一丝性感与魅力，而眼下的胜生勇利神志大致清醒偏偏又有几分醉意，一举一动都是张扬而直率的，然而与他两相对视的眼睛里盛载万千星光，满满近乎不谙情事的纯真无邪，白皙的脸颊都泛着羞涩的潮红，握紧他手指的手倒是毫不犹豫的，引领着他仰身将近触及冰面，起来后又是飞快地接上一个旋转。  
啊，就是这个胜生勇利，他想。  
闪闪发光的双眼里，总是只装着一个维克托•尼基弗洛夫的胜生勇利。  
他甚至不记得那天他们到底滑了多久——他们完成了一个抛2T，还完成了一个抛3A，到最后玩开了的勇利甚至在联合旋转的末尾做了个漂亮的贝尔曼，腿放下之后像小孩子一样特别得意地看向他，而他跟阔别了意中人十年八年的毛头小伙一样鲁莽地扑上去，傻乎乎地咧嘴笑着，把人结结实实按到自己怀里。  
无论是近在眼前还是远隔万里，只要看到勇利的笑容……不，也许单纯只是胜生勇利这个存在，已经在他将近三十年的生命里，点起了一盏小小的、却足够温暖的灯火。  
然而也是直至将近一个月之后的现在，在经历过GPF期间的种种争执和挽留之后，他才终于开始意识到那个夜晚，在半醉的勇利投向他的目光伸向他的手臂，乃至漂亮洒脱的舞步与完美的贝尔曼里，在那么快乐与幸福的表象之下，到底埋藏了多少隐忍的悲伤和不舍。  
他内向又努力的学生、他任性又深爱着他的恋人，无论那一晚从他手里得到了什么，大概都在交织着喜悦的痛楚里反复警醒着自己，这是最后一次了。  
无论多少次想起这一点，他的内心都疼痛得无法自抑。  
莫斯科的酒店房间里暖气充足，而他却回想起大半年前的长谷津——那是东亚乍暖还寒的晚春时节里一个有点阴沉的早晨，那时候勇利惊弓之鸟一样躲了他将近一周，他好不容易找到试探他想法的时机，却听到了从未有人说过、自己也从未想过会听到的话语。  
勇利说希望维克托就是维克托。  
不是冰坛五连霸，不是行走的现代传奇，不是俄罗斯英雄，也不是为了适应谁的需要特地变成什么人，就只是维克托。  
“这一切，我都会用滑冰回报给你。”  
他仅仅认识勇利八个月，而勇利已经追逐了他十二年——  
所以现在，是不是该轮到他用滑冰来回报勇利了？  
“维恰，准备出发了！”  
房门被敲响，雅科夫的声音让他最后一次看了眼屏幕里那个笑得羞涩又温柔的勇利，随后把手机塞进口袋，拿起搭在一边的国家队服。  
俄锦赛自由滑当天上午的公开训练就要开始了。

12月25日是欧美世界的圣诞节，是维克托•尼基福罗夫的生日，不过对维克托本人来说，首先是俄罗斯全国大赛自由滑的比赛日。  
赛前六分钟练习再有个一刻钟就要开始了，从观众席传来的喧嚣声越来越大，粉丝们挥舞着俄罗斯国旗和写着选手名字的横幅，媒体席上各位记者和解说也蓄势待发；俄罗斯花滑史上的这个日子从七年前开始无一不书写着维克托•尼基福罗夫的名字——截至去年为止他已经成就了俄锦七连冠，并且即将在休赛大半年之后向自己的第八块全国大赛金牌发起冲击——当然今年他面临的压力也是前所未有的，刚夺得GPF金牌的尤里•普利赛提无疑是他连霸之路上最大的障碍。如此冲击性的看点让无数媒体早早涌入场馆将长枪短炮对准冰场，准备好捕捉这两位最大夺冠热门碰撞出的任何火花……  
至少他们看到人之前是这么想的。   
场馆广播响起，选手们鱼贯滑入冰场。  
尼基福罗夫和普利赛提是最后出来的，后者走在前者身边一脸暴躁与不耐烦眼神却还是频频往自家师兄手上瞟，再看尼基福罗夫手里……尼基福罗夫选手正在玩手机？  
不仅玩手机还玩得兴高采烈依依不舍，逮着自家师弟喋喋不休地念叨什么？  
离通道最近的记者有幸听到了他们的谈话内容。  
“尤里奥你看勇利是金牌哦！FS又是all clean呢——”  
“你在说废话吗？！那头肥猪要是拿不下金牌他就别来圣彼得堡！”  
“所以就拿下了嘛——勇利今天又跳了4个四周！……”  
“什么鬼让我看看——f**K这个4S怎么搞的轴都歪了——”  
“喂你们两个！”雅科夫上来一边一个爆栗，“给我滚下去练习！特别是你维恰，今天要是表现比胜生还差的话就让胜生来当你的教练算了！”  
“怎么会啦我的教练无论何时都只会是雅科夫哦！”软绵绵轻飘飘加之刻意撒娇的语调无不显示出尼基福罗夫心情极好，采访他多年的记者对此再熟悉不过了——即使国家队总教练对这样子的大弟子早就完全免疫，面无表情地夺过手机接过刀套把人踹下冰场——而尼基福罗夫看上去对此毫不在意，冰刀落冰一瞬间便流畅地滑了开去。  
无数镜头紧紧追逐着他，很多人几乎是瞬间便感觉到国家的王牌身上，有什么东西不一样了。  
冰上的尼基福罗夫只是在普通地滑行，然而大概是拜脸上近年来极少展现在镜头前的、连一双蓝眼睛都闪着光的耀眼笑容所赐，他整个人都显得快乐而轻盈——赛前无数评论员猜测他会紧张，条分缕析罗列其压力来源，然而眼下他们无法从他身上看到任何一点这些东西——他们的英雄看上去从容而自信，甚至比起去年这个时候更加充满活力和光彩。  
所有人都想要超越他，而他似乎更像是在享受这一切。  
在他前面出场的是短节目排名第二的尤里，尼基福罗夫咧着爱心嘴冲他喊了句尤里奥加油就成功让他跳了起来，暴躁地蹿上冰场然后华丽地完成了一整个无miss的自由滑，最终得分与GPF近乎持平；一众媒体迫不及待转过镜头去关注尼基福罗夫的反应，正好拍到行走的传奇不紧不慢脱下国家队服，紫红色外套黑色里衬的考斯腾闪闪发光。  
上冰的时候分明还是笑着的，等滑行到中间站定之后神情已经完全收敛了起来。  
这是已经经过整整一赛季打磨、甚至还以胜生勇利gala的形式在这一赛季出现过数次的节目，然而整个场馆还是从尼基福罗夫抬起头的那一瞬间开始彻底安静了下来。  
一模一样的动作编排，却仿佛像是往线稿里点染上色彩一般，多了无数细微的，然而只消看上一眼就能轻易察觉的东西；那犹如蚕丝一样纤细又坚韧的爱与思念若即若离地围绕着他，流淌在流畅紧凑的步法，满怀期待伸出的指尖还有毫无保留敞开的怀抱里——  
他的动作轻柔缱绻，像是牵着什么人的手，他垂下眼的时候目光里流露出笑意，像是有什么人倚靠在他胸怀，絮絮讲着只有彼此才懂的笑话；他高高飞跃过冰面又稳稳落地，张开的双臂好像什么人正如影随形地相伴而来，然后他毫不迟疑地将双臂收拢，神情那么满足而欢喜，像是紧紧拥抱了世界上最棒的宝物。  
“勇利……”  
高速的滑行里他无意识地呼唤着这个名字，然后点冰，最后一次起跳——  
真想让你看到这一切，现在就想要飞奔到你身边——  
4T+3T着冰，联合旋转。  
最后一个音符落下的时候他觉得自己什么都没想，却在喘息间忽然意识到最近一次表演这首曲目，除去近期的练习之外，是在长谷津。  
勇利24岁生日那天，深夜，冰上城堡。  
那次步法乱七八糟跳跃惨不忍睹的表演，却收获了勇利，他唯一的观众和深爱的爱人温热的泪水和熠熠生辉的笑容。  
雷鸣般的喝彩取代了旋律响彻整个场馆，几乎所有人都从座位上起立为他鼓掌，粉丝们蜂拥上来投掷鲜花和玩偶，这让他花了比平常更多的时间朝四面八方致意；他甚至没来得及踏进k&c——大屏幕上已经显示出了他的分数，这再度掀起了一波山呼海啸的欢呼——他朝镜头挥手时特地亲吻了一下右手上的戒指，这才俯下身去拥抱在场边迎接他的雅科夫和莉莉娅，  
然后在进到后台通道之后立马原形毕露，缠着雅科夫讨要手机。  
“别忘了你的颁奖式和新闻发布会！”雅科夫扫视他的目光如同看着有前科的惯犯，大概怀疑他打算比赛一结束就翘掉赛后所有东西往日本跑，“我觉得你应该记得明天晚上还有gala？”  
“雅科夫我现在在你眼中居然是这样的人吗？”蜂拥到后台的记者们面面相觑地看着俄锦八连冠得主近乎死皮赖脸地追着自家教练，手机到手后瞬间绽放灿烂笑容，冲他们挥挥手来句“我先走开一下等下再采访喔”就以迅雷不及掩耳之势钻进了选手休息室，留下老教练颤巍巍揉着似乎比GPF时更光亮了些的脑门，半晌才转过身来：“你们有什么想问的先问我吧。”

一门之隔的尼基福罗夫选手觉得很委屈。  
他确实没打算偷偷溜走——他只是迫不及待想在早上公开练习被没收手机之后给勇利打个电话。  
天知道他有多希望FS下场就能给自家爱人一个拥抱，他试着想象假设勇利在场的情景，他一定能让他露出闪闪发亮的目光和他最喜欢的笑容——他恨不得在得到金牌之后就把它挂到勇利脖子上去！哦，为什么偏偏今年的日锦赛和俄锦赛是同一天？他起码要三天之后才能见到勇利了——  
他边胡思乱想边拨了勇利的号码。关机。  
他有点疑惑，以为自己听错了，于是又重新拨了一次。  
还是关机。  
勇利的手机几乎不会关机，哪怕是睡觉的时候；他抿着唇，感觉有点像是被浇了盆凉水，然而日本那边此时确实已经是凌晨。  
也许是比赛之后太累了没顾得上看直播呢——他安慰着自己，决定先让自家选手好好休息，转而看了眼同样没收到勇利消息的line，终究有点放心不下，于是翻找起通讯录，打算先联系一下美奈子——  
门外传来敲门声。  
“维恰！你好了吗？颁奖仪式要开始了！”  
“哦哦！”他不得不收起手机，推开了门。  
接下来的三四个小时他都没有时间去思考打电话的问题了。  
颁奖，绕场致意，没完没了的采访，新闻发布会——关于他的问题，关于勇利的问题，关于接下来的赛季他们二人训练计划的问题，然后是简短的fan meeting——等雅科夫门下所有选手集合起来的时候已经超过十二点了，他刚刚上车坐下就听见卫冕女单冠军的米拉一声欢呼。  
“一起去吃宵夜吧！去吧去吧！”  
他摸摸口袋里依旧没有任何动静的手机，越发地心神不安起来。  
他们去了附近的一个酒吧，伏特加一上桌大部分人就跟打开开关一样快乐地碰起了杯，他有点心不在焉地喝了两口，趁着一群人点菜的空当站起身。  
酒吧的门在他背后关上，将混合着酒精、音乐和嘈杂的温热空气与外界的寒冷和安静彻底隔绝。  
维克托掏出手机，锁屏界面上的时间是凌晨十二点半。  
然后他留意到了line的新消息提示。  
好几条语音，来自胜生勇利。  
莫斯科深冬的夜风带走他呼出的一大口雾气，他用冰凉的手指点开那堆语音，把手机放到耳边。  
“嗨维克托，我好像很少这样给你发语音。”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，那比西方人柔软的英文发音和总是多多少少略带羞涩的语气几乎瞬间就奇迹般地安抚了他几个小时以来无法名状的不安，甚至让他情不自禁就微笑起来，“今天一整天维克托应该都很忙，要是打电话的话雅科夫肯定又要说你整天看着手机不放，所以我想了想还是发消息比较好。”  
啊啊确实是这样没错，倒不如说到现在为止他都还没有机会看他的自由滑——  
“不过等你听到这段话的时候采访啊什么的应该都结束了吧？”背景音混合着拖箱的滚轮声和脚步声，他的恋人似乎正走在某处街头，带着笑意的低语混合着因行走而略微明显的气音，“你刚刚肯定打我电话了吧？不过不要担心，我没出什么事，一切都很好，只是特地设了定时来发送这几条信息而已——不过除此之外的话，还有……”  
脚步声停了下来，他闭上眼睛，似乎能想象到勇利站在路边仰望了一下天空，然后又慢慢开口的样子——  
“跟维克托分开那么久好像是认识以来的第一次吧？一开始真的有点不习惯哦，不过多亏了每天都有通话，让我觉得好像我也没有离你很远。”听筒里的声音轻轻笑了笑，那笑声无缘无故让他觉得脸颊有点发热，“比赛的时候也是，总忍不住想起去年全miss的自己。  
“然后我就看着场边，想象你就站在那里看着我。就觉得一点都不害怕了。  
“站在领奖台上的时候我在想，我一定是因为遇到维克托才会站在这里的……一定是因为认识了维克托，我才能成为现在的自己。  
“不管怎么样，最初喜欢上花样滑冰真是太好了。有很多很多想跟维克托说的话，没办法言表的部分，多亏了滑冰，我才能把这些都告诉你。  
“刚滑完yuri on ice的时候我就想见你，不知道为什么，就是一分一秒都不想再等了，想要立刻见到你——所以我就来了。”  
——等等他在说什么？  
“手机关机是因为我已经在飞机上了……这可是我第一次做这么任性的事情，都是因为维克托的缘故，所以维克托要好好负起责任……”勇利的声音越说越快，其中的笑意也越来越明显，到最后几乎带着一种恶作剧得逞般的的愉悦跟欢喜；他只觉得自己的脸跟耳朵热得要命，心脏蹦跶得像是刚刚连续完成十个四周跳，嘴角也忍不住越翘越高，而手机里语音嘀了一声，播放到最后一段。  
“不过等我到莫斯科的时候肯定已经26号了呢，本来是打算当面跟你说这句话的，现在先说给你听好了。  
“生日快乐，维恰。我爱你。”  
……  
“嗯？为什么蹲在这儿？菜都上来了哦？”  
出来叫人回去吃饭的米拉，有幸见识了祖国的英雄捧着手机，满脸通红地蹲在酒吧门口的样子。  
“……怎么了维克托？”  
“……”维克托朝她扬了扬手机，她凑过去看了眼他的手机屏幕。  
一条航班信息。  
从日本飞往莫斯科，预计着陆时间为凌晨3点的航班信息。  
“这是……”她还没来得及说什么，维克托如梦初醒一样原地跳起来进了酒吧，快速地从自己包里翻出一件东西：“你们好好玩，我先走了。”  
“哈？你拎着金牌去干嘛？”  
维克托朝他们挤挤眼睛，明目张胆地晃了晃右手。  
“我、去、接、机。”  
——这就是俄罗斯国家队一众单身狗噩梦的开端，当时已经喝果汁混伏特加喝得找不着北的尤里•普利赛提事后不止一次这么咬牙切齿地想。  
不过毕竟没人会预料到第二天八卦新闻的头条会是俄锦赛八连冠得主跟日本花滑ACE机场拥吻的照片呢，不是吗？

+FIN+


End file.
